The ReMNants of L
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Ever wondered about L's earlier life? Well you're about to find out, as she literally comes storming through the doors of K.I.U's complex, bearing more than just a 'grudge' against the quirky detective. This is their story, of love, pain, tears and death.


**a/n: I have had this idea for some months going on years now, and I figured it as good as anything to write it out and see how it turns out. **

**I've had this notion about L's 'relationship' with another of the female persuasion, and I was curious to try out the persistent thought. **

**Enjoy, I guess. **

**

* * *

**

_**Standard disclaimer applies; **_

_**All rights reserved go to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata©, the collaborating partners in the world famous manga serialisation 'Death Note'™. **_

_**I own nothing, but the plot and OC's incorporated as seen fit.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**S**u_m_**m**a_r_**y**_ (full): _

_Ever wondered about L's earlier life? _

_Well it seems it has come back to haunt him, as she literally walks back into his life after ten years of hostility and separation. _

_The only one that has ever outsmarted him on every occasion, the only one that truly understood him—the only one that genuinely loved him for __**him**__. _

_This is the story of L, and his only known lover, prior to the events leading up to the Kira Investigation. _

_This is __**their**__ story. _

_RATED M FOR LEMONS/VIOLENCE/GORE/PROFANITY; you have been warned._

_

* * *

_

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s_;_**

_**The ReMNants of L**_

_An L. Lawleit x OC Lemon Fanfic_

_

* * *

_

***~*Preface*~***

* * *

"—_Japanese-American __**Roxxi Riyeko**__ has been reported to have been allegedly __**pregnant**__ with twins, but this is still being held in speculation by the tabloids—"_

"—_have been given a lead by an anonymous informant who wishes to remain in anonymity that Riyeko-san's unknown lover was killed in a tragic incident yesterday evening just before twilight—"_

__

"—statements have yet to be confirmed about this secret love affair, or of the origins of this mystery man, but one thing is certain—"

"—the man that had been involved with Riyeko-san prior to his alleged demise is indeed the father of all of her children, inclusive of—"

"Riyeko-sama! Riyeko-sama! Please wait a moment—!"

"Are the allegations true?"

"Riyeko-sama, are you currently with child, or is this false information on your part?"

Tabloid runners were everywhere, littering the streets in a sea of cluttered and distorted colours as the woman in question simply shoved through the gathering crowd, not caring at all if she was being too rough or brash against them; quite frankly she was sick of all of this media attention, and with her emotions as high-strung as they were, she knew that an explosion so out of character for one of her usual stoic calmness was imminent.

They either needed to lay off on the questions, or get the _fuck_ out of her way before she beat it into them just how displeased she was with their unnecessary and rather rude commentaries, especially since none of it was any of their business.

Storming through the cluster of bystanders, Riyeko shoved at every possible interval, displaying her aggression in the form of physical violence as she made her best attempt to ignore all of their hurtful jibes and heart-wrenching enquiries.

It shouldn't have hurt.

She should have been used to it by now.

But she wasn't.

Never would be.

Human beings were overall the cruellest of creatures, and although normally her cold, detached nature would allow her to take their insults with stride, today she was feeling rather… _emotional_.

And that was always a catastrophe in the making.

Especially when she lost her temper and started using her fists to settle disputes; _that_ was when she was most lethal.

And on top of that, most of all, how vulnerable she became when she expressed such useless baggage.

Steeling her jaw so that her teeth were almost grinding against each roughly textured molar, Riyeko stomped through the mob of media people and fans, her eyes shaded behind her black sunglasses as she made her way to the slim black limousine that was parked at the opposite end of 32nd Street.

It was time to head back to Japan.

For a funeral.

For _his_ funeral.

* * *

**X**x_X_**x**X_x_**X**

* * *

Chapter 1

Unexpected Reunion

* * *

L was renowned worldwide as the peerless detective, kinky with quirks to match his absurd mannerisms.

No one quite understood why it was that L was so… _abnormal_ when held in contrast to fellows such as Light, or even Matsuda; there was a certain level of weirdness that they could all take, but L by far superseded this limited gauge, and always found new ways to surprise them.

'Them' being the Kira Investigation Team.

Lately the murders had become more aggressive, and with the Yotsuba Group's movements becoming a further cause for concern and suspicion, the team had been working non-stop at L's specially designed investigation complex, missing many hours of much needed sleep in order to monitor the movements of Yotsuba.

But back to the original context of this monologue.

L, they all knew, had peculiar characteristics that led to further discomfiture amongst them all, but this had to take the cake.

The kinky super-sleuth—whom was still battered and bruised from his earlier fist fight with Light—had made himself comfortable on the young man's lap, kneeling in his usual fashion so that his rear was very nearly pressed into Yagami's face, instead nestled contently in the juncture of his neck as he continued on with business as per normal routine, fingers gliding flawlessly (and at an unmatched rate so fast that no one could make out the contents flying briefly over the luminescent screen) over the keyboard as he hunched forwards, slowly raising his rear closer to Light's face as he became more concentrated in what he was monitoring.

Light did not look pleased.

_At all_.

Misa had giggled and tittered for about a quarter of an hour, before she grew bored with the spectacle, and instead made her way to her room to get some much needed beauty sleep; she would need it if she was to infiltrate amongst the ranks of the Yotsuba Group, posing as their new 'mascot'.

L's unnaturally wide, doe-like eyes grew even wider as he gazed intently at the contents on the screen, his fingers slamming into the keys at a hastier rate as he attempted to break down the onset of viruses that had been set off in his computer's system, threatening to delete his files (not that he couldn't recover them if they _were_ to be miraculously—for their opponents, that is—wiped from the hard-drive; more like it would become somewhat of an _inconvenience_ if he had to go to the extra trouble of recovering such important documents when there were currently _murders_ occurring) if he did not combat it.

It did not take long.

With a few more taps of the computer keys, the virus had been disabled, and a counterattack was launched against the sender of the virtual bug, a satisfied smile making its way to L's face as he reached for the sweets he knew weren't there.

Perhaps if he aimlessly kept fidgeting and feeling around for them, they would magically materialise out of nowhere, within his fingertips reach.

Or maybe Light would take that as initiative to coax him off of his lap. Not that it was going to happen.

After all, as soon as they made their way down to the monitor lab, Light had caused another disagreement between them over the idea of being joined twenty-four seven by handcuffs that even _he_ couldn't work out the schematics for, and that scuffle escalated into yet another battle of brutes, where kicks and punches were exchanged, and Light had coincidentally picked up L's swivel chair and threw it towards the inky haired detective (ultimately tugging the sleuth forward when he made the motion to lift the chair above his head), the older man dropping down to avoid the lunge, only to have his much loved chair collide and smash on impact when it finally made contact with the hard steel wall across from them.

Thus leading him to booting him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall on the other side of the room adjacent to the wall Light had just dented with the steel chair, L following quickly until he was rendered a pile of jelly upon an unstable surface; that is, a bucking Light.

And since there was only one other chair that could be used, that left the predicament of who would stand, and who would sit.

Of course, Light had jumped at the opportunity and all but threw himself into the chair, only to find that seconds later Ryuzaki was sitting comfortably (for him at least; his feet were digging into his thighs, and the additional weight was certainly not welcomed by the brunette) atop his lap, already deeply immersed (or was making a good show of it) in his work.

Light was incensed.

But could do nothing to budge the deadweight.

As thin and scrawny as he may have seemed to others, he was actually on the contrary quite heavy for one of his smaller stature.

Must have been all of those sweets, although they had no other effects upon his metabolism…

Odd.

So there the K.I.T. (or K.I._U_. when necessary) stood, completely perplexed and at a loss for words.

Nothing needed to be said anyway.

It was already quite obvious that no matter what came out of their mouths, nothing would make any more sense of the situation as opposed to not asking at all—it would only confuse them in the long run if they dared attempt it, so they kept their traps firmly glued so that no frivolities left their parted orifices.

And there Ryuzaki was, aimlessly feeling around for something to ease his sudden sweet fetish (not that that fact wasn't surprising, seeing as he ate such a gratuitously unhealthy amount of it, yet never gained a single ounce of weight), not caring if he looked like a child frantically waving at a person no one else could see. Unless, of course, they decided that they were seeing Rem again, but he was the exception (although determining 'his' sex had always been difficult; was it possible to have a shinigami that possessed all of the mannerisms of a female, yet was able to love a human girl? Unless of course there was such a things as homosexuality in the Shinigami Realm, but the team hardly agreed with that; perhaps transsexualism then?) to the rule, considering the fact that he was hardly a human at all (being the superimposing God of Death that 'he' is) to begin with.

So that ruled out that possibility.

He really did just want his sweets.

As if on cue, and sensing his 'Master's' needs, Watari waltzed in with a large silver dining cart filled to the brim with assorted candies, cakes and foreign delicacies, placing them aside L's desktop before lifting the lid and removing the contents one by one, so as to give him some choice as to what he was going to eat first.

Ryuzaki's eyes instantly lit up, almost akin to a child on Christmas day as he reached out a tentative hand toward the strawberry-vanilla swirl slice, the cake itself dripping and smothered with whipped cream, raspberry sauce and strawberries, before bringing it to his lips and taking an inhumanly large proportion out of it, almost as if he had shoved half of the cake into his face, before it disappeared down the void of his throat, the next half held up and ready for consumption when a sound voice echoed strongly in the otherwise silent room, the sound instantly and achingly familiar to the eccentric detective.

"In all of the years that I have known you, not once has that habit of swallowing things whole like a vacuum to a mothball of yours toned down. Which I suppose is a massive relief, hm?"

L was frozen in place, face still remaining impassive even as he turned to face the newcomer with slightly wider black eyes, his lips parted somewhat and smeared with whipped cream and raspberry sauce.

He looked so naively innocent in that single moment, but she could read him better than that.

She would recognise that look of solemn recognition, acknowledgement, _sorrow_, anywhere.

And as much as she yearned to feel something, anything, other than indifference, she simply could not.

Not after all that had happened.

Not after what he had done.

It was almost comical how his somewhat dumbstruck expression morphed into one of complete and utter surprise, and how, when he shifted to move, not only did he nail Light in the groin, but also managed to drop the half-piece of cake he had remaining (to devour accordingly) onto the brunette's new, extremely expensive, flashy suit pants.

No words could be formed, from any of them, even as Light slowly simmered and brewed with growing anger so fierce that it looked as if he was about to _murder_ somebody (ironic, is it not?).

Specifically Ryuzaki.

But he paid him no heed.

He was too busy almost gaping at the sight that had been presented before him.

And it seemed that everyone else noticed this too, as L stood more rigid and uncomfortable than ever before, bare foot scratching at his ankle so as to vent his nervousness.

That's funny.

He hadn't felt like this in _years_.

Not since—

"Ryuzaki, do you know this woman, or is she an unwanted _guest_?"

Matsuda questioned cynically, putting particular emphasis on the 'guest' part in the hopes that perhaps he would be needed to remove her from his sights and the building for good.

Ryuzaki did anything but.

Instead, he tugged on the chain that temporarily bound Light and himself together, nearly _dragging_ Light _with_ the chair over to where the woman stood, tall and intimidating to the other characters in the room.

But they had to admit, whoever she was, she was undeniably _gorgeous_.

Long, straight inky black and scarlet hair (which seemed to have been permed, but extremely well at that) that fell well past her hips, bangs and side fringe obscuring one half of her face from view as she stared apathetically at the hunched man that was standing a metre and a half away from her figure; piercings lined her ears, but did not flaw her face in any way, the smooth ivory flesh pallid in the dimmed afterglow that the computer emitted as her feminine eyes watched every movement calculatingly, not missing even the slightest of twitches or hitches.

Her attire was questionable, from the ripped black leather pants, to the chains and mesh that clung to every other curve, to the leather duster that swept around her ankles, and even to the tank she wore to accentuate the fullness of her bust; whoever she was, she definitely was _not_ a full-blood Japanese, but from the way she spoke, it only led them to assume that perhaps she was at least half.

But her eyes were most captivating of all.

Most certainly not doe-like like L's, but far more refined and mature, thick, long lashes being the only similarity their eyes shared; and unlike L's (although he holds a lot of personal pain close to his heart as well), her eyes held an unbelievable amount of despair, anguish, and hatred, so much hatred in fact that all within vicinity of her conspicuously shuffled away from her looming aura.

The piercing forest green depths bore into L's obsidian ones, a sinister smile fleetingly touching her lips long enough for all in the room to instantly feel afraid of her reactions, her attitude.

Then, she spoke.

Her voice dripping cold malice.

"It has been a long time, _Ryuzaki Rue_. Remember me?"

* * *

**a/n: Ah, the joys of cliffies. XD **

**Ugh. **

**Ideas never stop flowing do they? -_|||  
**

**Anyways, please review, so that I may be able to continue with this story, because I quite like (maybe, depending on how it all eventually unfolds, and of course, how I write it) it so far. **

**0+5= 5?  
**

**Please minna?  
**

**Oh, and if any of you are interested, please read and review my L oneshot, called '**_**Misvattingen'**_**? **

**It would be much appreciated, thank you! :D**

**Until next time then (if I ever do get the required amount of reviews)!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-* **


End file.
